


A Most Charming Smile

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Series: HP Daddy Bingo 2020 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Bisexual Severus Snape, Blow Jobs, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Canon Compliant, Dom Severus Snape, Drabble, Face-Fucking, Gay, HP Daddy Mini-Fest Bingo 2020, Light Bondage, M/M, POV Severus Snape, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Punishment, Rare Pairings, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Why did I like this so much?, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: Snape's arrangement with Lockhart has it's benefits. Then again it's Lockhart.....
Relationships: Gilderoy Lockhart/Severus Snape
Series: HP Daddy Bingo 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959394
Comments: 18
Kudos: 51
Collections: HP Daddy BINGO 2020





	A Most Charming Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoonilWazlibMalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoonilWazlibMalfoy/gifts).



> Done for the HP Daddy Mini Fest: BINGO! on Tumblr. Because I can not turn down an excuse for smut drabbles.
> 
> Trying out some new ships of friends choices to try and challenge myself! This one is definitely a crazy one for me! I liked it far more than I ever thought I'd admit! I'm terrified that means there will be more Snockhart from me LMAO
> 
> HP Daddy Square Prompt: Begging

“Severus…..Severus please.…” Lockhart stammered.

Snape sneered at the desperation. It was arousing, and annoying the way he begged. The naked and bound man cowarded below him on his knees. 

“I didn’t mean…I just ...” 

“Just a what?” Snape interrupted boringly. “Wanted a public display for the other professors? To try and get our arses published in Witches Weekly?” 

“No of course not, I just…” 

“Can’t control your ego?” he interrupted again. “That’s how this started. Your pitiful need for attention. A mere face to face threat by the one person who refuses to give it to you turning you on like a teenager seeing knickers? ” 

Snape smirked as Lockhart’s erection jumped. The wizard craved submitting to him. It was his own personal desire to try and win his approval. 

“Please. Anything. I’ll do anything,” Lockhart begged. Snape huffed a chuckle. The power over someone so willing satisfied something more than his cock. It was why he continued shagging him. 

“You’d better. You won’t be shagged if you try. You’re going to get hexed,” Snape promised. 

Lockhart nodded quickly in understanding, and Snape debated what he was going to do to him for flirting and groping his arse outside the staff room. He had originally threatened to cut their arrangement, and his hands, off but the man had begged him like a deprived slag. 

Unzipping his trousers he pulled his hardened cock out, stroking it lazily and teasingly in front of him. Lockhart practically drooled. “Suck it,” he ordered, rubbing the swollen head across Lockhart’s face. The man obliged to his command instantly, opening his mouth without hesitation. 

Fisting the man’s well kept hair, Snape pulled it roughly entering the wet warmth. Beginning to thrust he pulled it even harder. There was never being gentle, but tonight he was going to get face fucked like the slag he was. 

After a few minutes of brutally pounding into his mouth Snape let go of all restraint by grabbing the sides of Lockhart’s head, holding him in place. Shoving his cock in as far as it would go. Bouncing against the back of his throat relentlessly until he was grunting with an upcoming wave of pleasure. 

Lockart gagged around his cock as it began pulsing it’s release. Snape ignored him. Instead relishing the feeling of cum flooding his arrogant mouth while he basked in the ecstasy of his climax. He hated to admit how intense his orgasms were when doing anything with the prat. 

Only when his cock started to deflate did he remove himself, despite Lockhart still gagging. Looking down he enjoyed the sight of his cum leaking from the corners of his mouth and dripping down his chin as he coughed, unable to swallow it all. However he was annoyed, but unsurprised, that the man himself had come untouched all over his own lap. 

“Next time you’re wearing a cock ring,” Snape said flatly, and when Lockhart groaned in further arousal he let out a heavy sigh, rolling his eyes. 


End file.
